El Destino
by Hayley Dreams
Summary: Una vida normal,una historia común,personas normales.Kevin y Caroline mantienen eso,algo tan común y corriente,historias de cada día,pero muy ciertas.Juventud,amor,felicicidad.¿Qué no todos quieren eso? - One Shot/Spin off - Al Cruzar la Calle


I

Apenas podía creerlo. Apenas podía asimilar el hecho de que ya había salido de la escuela, que su último año por fin había terminado, que había dado ese gran paso a la universidad, donde tenía que aceptar más responsabilidades y una madurez que no podía simplemente dejar de lado. Era la universidad, por supuesto, lo más importante, para lo que te habías estado preparando desde el primer año de escuela. Sólo le quedaba esperar los resultados del examen PSU y eso era lo que la tenía más nerviosa.

Mientras Caroline caminaba no muy rápida en dirección a la salida de la escuela, asimilaba todo eso, todos aquellos hechos que se estaban presentando en su vida, que la estaban cambiando.

Reconoció el auto de Kevin a la salida de la escuela. Y reconoció también a su primo y a su mejor amigo parados junto al vehículo. Sus cafés ojos se posaron en Kevin, y sonrió cuando él también lo hizo al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron.

Kevin la miraba acercarse con una extraña sensación recorriéndole el cuerpo, trataba de entenderla, al igual del por qué esa sonrisa se había formado inconscientemente en su rostro.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuán hermosa era Caroline.

Estaba apoyado en el auto al igual que su mejor amigo, pero se enderezó y dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella. Extendió la mano derecha cuando ella estuvo de pie, parada frente a él. Ella amplió su sonrisa y tomó su mano.

La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, la rodeó con sus brazos mientras inhalaba su dulce aroma. Caroline rodeó su torso con sus desnudos brazos y apoyó su mejilla en su pecho. Ninguno podía evitar esa sensación tan agradable que los invadía cuando se abrazaban, cuando estaban juntos.

Kevin miró de reojo a su derecha, Alan estaba sonriendo. Emily se estaba acercando también.

Los ignoró. Ellos ya tenían todo realizado, eran una bonita pareja.

Caroline se separó unos centímetros de él, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Te ves... —Kevin rió cortamente—. Te ves tan... tan... bien. Te ves genial.

La sonrisa de Caroline se amplió, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

Se escuchó un carraspeo a su lado.

—Bueno... ¿Nos vamos? —habló Alan, su mejor amigo.  
—Sí, claro —concordó Kevin.

Caroline abrió la puerta del auto y se subió en el asiento del copiloto, Alan rodeó el vehículo para subirse al asiento de atrás. Y antes de que Kevin hiciera lo mismo, Emily lo detuvo, agarrando su brazo, fijándose si es que Alan y Caroline habían cerrado ya las puertas.

—Oye... —Kevin la miró con atención, a sus verdes ojos—. Aprovecha esta noche.  
— ¿De qué hablas?  
—De Caroline —dijo ella, en un tono no muy alto—. Aprovecha esta noche. Para decirle lo que sientes. Dile que sientes cosas por ella. No te estoy diciendo que le digas que la amas, ve despacio, no esperes a que pase algo para confesarle todo en una desesperada acción. No dejes que les pase lo mismo que a Alan a mí. Se nota la atracción entre ustedes. Ésta es tu noche —Emily sonrió.

Kevin la miró fijamente, la novia, o casi novia, de su mejor amigo tenía razón, mucha. Porque sí sentía cosas por Caroline, cosas muy fuertes, era algo que ni siquiera podía pensar en negar, o evadir. Y Emily tenía razón al decir eso.

—Tienes razón... —no sabía qué decir, qué palabras usar—. Mucha razón...  
—Hazlo. No tienes nada que perder. Aprovechen la relativa facilidad que se está dando en su relación. La escases de problemas que tienen... —en el blanco rostro de Emily ya no estaba la sonrisa que tenía anteriormente.

Por supuesto. Ahora tenía más razón aún. La relación entre ella y su mejor amigo tenía problemas, bastantes. No eran problemas entre ellos, por discusiones, o cosas así, era por al distancia. Emily vivía a varios kilómetros al norte del país, en Santiago, la capital de Chile. En cambio ellos vivían al sur. Era una larga historia que involucraba bastantes problemas y conflictos.

Sólo esperaba que la relación entre ellos saliera bien. Se amaban y eso era lo importante.

—Sí, gracias —los ojos de Kevin se posaron unos segundos en el estrellado cielo—. Lo haré —asintió, y miró a Emily con una expresión segura.

Emily sonrió otra vez.

—No te arrepentirás. Me lo agradecerás.  
—Gracias.

Kevin dio un paso hacia atrás, para subir al auto, pero antes de dar otro, se detuvo y miró a Emily.

—Por cierto, te ves muy bien —dijo él.  
—Gracias —Emily sonrió, y ambos subieron al auto.

II

—Es increíble. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que prácticamente ya hemos salido del colegio? Es... Guau... ¡No más escuela! —Caroline sonreía ampliamente.

Kevin también sonrió.

—Sí. Es curioso, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido. No nos damos cuenta.

Caroline miró a Kevin sonriendo. Habían salido del salón de eventos donde se estaba realizando la fiesta de graduación. El estrellado cielo nocturno se cernía sobre ellos, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos con una inconsciente sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa —Kevin sonrió nervioso.

Caroline sonrió y bajó la mirada, sintiendo la sangre irse a sus mejillas, como si volviese a ser una niña de catorce años experimentando todo nuevo.

—Gracias —susurró, mirando a Kevin nuevamente.

"...Aprovecha esta noche. Para decirle lo que sientes. Dile que sientes cosas por ella...". Esas fueron las palabras de Emily. Daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza. Algo le hacía suponer que ese era el momento perfecto, el adecuado, para hacerlo, para confesarle todo, para sacar todo lo que tenía dentro y decirle a Caroline todo lo que sentía por ella.

¿Cómo hacerlo? La respuesta a esa pregunta era la clave. Su salida finalmente. Tenía el valor para hacerlo, la suficiente confianza para dar el primer paso. Pero no sabía de qué manera confesarlo, qué palabras usar, cómo acomodarlas en las frases perfectas para decirle todo a Caroline. Aquel era su gran problema y tenía que salir de ese rápido, de preferencia, dentro del próximo minuto.

Suspiró, diría lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza. Después tendría tiempo de arrepentirse por la equivocación o de alegrarse por lo improvisado.

—Caroline... —habló. Su corazón se aceleró, los nervios lo invadieron. Cómo odiaba esa sensación—. Yo... —Kevin suspiró—. Siento... Cosas por ti, ¿Sabes? Prácticamente desde que te vi la primera vez. Creo que eso es cursi. Pero... Bueno, es la verdad. Yo...

Caroline sonrió ampliamente y, antes de que Kevin pudiera seguir hablando, los suaves labios de la chica se posaron sobre los de él. Bien, porque comenzaba a hablar estupideces debido a sus nervios.

Sus brazos rodearon su cuello. Los suyos rodearon la cintura de ella. Qué mejor momento que aquél, donde las palabras sobraban y sólo habían hecho falta algunas para darle comienzo a todo. ¿Qué importaba lo demás? Nada. Nada importaba. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo si en ese momento sólo eran ellos dos?

Besó con suavidad sus labios, disfrutando de aquella agradable sensación que aquello le producía.

El tiempo ya no existía, su alrededor había desaparecido. Sus corazones latían acelerados, pero eso quedaba sólo en segundo plano. Con los ojos cerrados, sus labios se fundían en un suave y lento beso.

Ante la falta de aire separaron sus labios, se miraron a los ojos y ambos sonrieron inconscientemente.

Caroline se sentía... Feliz. Sí, feliz. Todo aquello que esperaba de su relación con Kevin parecía surgir tal y como imaginaba y le gustaría que lo haría. Era perfecto, para ella lo era. No importaba que alguien pudiera oponerse, que el destino les hiciera separarse, que los problemas acudieran a su relación, no importaba, quería estar con él. No importaba que no pudiese ser para siempre. Porque para siempre era demasiado tiempo. Ella se conformaba con estar con él, ojalá varios años. Ojalá hacer una vida junto a él.

No le importaba tener apenas dieciocho años, tener toda una vida por delante. Nada le importaba en aquel momento. Sólo el dueño de esos suaves labios que besaban los suyos en ese preciso instante.

Se separaron escasos centímetros del rostro del otro, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

Ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Yo sé que sí —Kevin sonrió ampliamente.  
—Déjame pensarlo... —Caroline fingió que lo pensaba cuidadosamente—. Sí, quiero.

Kevin volvió a sonreír.

—Te quiero.  
—Te quiero también.

Sellaron el momento con un suave y tierno beso. Perfecto. Sobraban las palabras para describir todo aquello.

Sólo quedaba esperar, dejar el tiempo pasar, observar cómo se daba todo. Hay cosas que el ser humano no puede controlar, pero a veces el destino sí tiene preparado lo que esperamos. Con obstáculos, problemas y contratiempos, pero, a fin de cuentas, el resultado es lo más importante.

* * *

**Notas del Capítulo:**

Como dije, como prometí, aquí está el one shot que tanto me demoré en concretar. Disculpas, mil y un disculpas por todo el atraso que me tomó publicar el one shot :/ Pero aquí está.

Gracias!

mi blog: http:/ hayleydreams .blogspot .com (recuerden sacar los espacios)

alguna pregunta para mi?: http:/ www. formspring .me/ HayleyDreams (los espacios...)

**Un comentario es el sueldo de un escritor, una critica una ayuda, y una felicitación es una inspiracion :)**


End file.
